True Reveries (Chapter 5 NOW UP)
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: TAIORA.....Kari dreams of what will be of Sora's fate. Some dreams are good and some are not...but what about this? Ch-5 An incident occur that could cost Tai's only love...was it right for him to say what he had said in the beginning? Pls. R+R! Thnkz!
1. TR 1

Disclaimer: Really? Okay so here's the same old familiar drill. I don't own Digimon nor it's characters. But I DO own the plot. I was dreaming and the plot came up after I woke up. So anyway I don't have anything to say but read. Enjoy!   
  
  
True Reveries  
By: ShineyEye02  
Part 1  
  
  
"What Kari? Sora's coming back after her visit in America?!" Taichi exclaimed as he got up from his bed. Kari, sitting near the desk drawer turned to face her energetic brother. "Yes," she said in a calm voice. "She emailed me this morning and I already told everyone else. Sorry you had to be the last to know. Mimi was really glad when Sora came."   
  
He squinted as he lied down on the bed with his arms as his pillows, "Oh really?" he mocked lifting a an eyebrow, "And why is it I'm the last one, hmm squirt?" Without saying a word she sat on Tai's bed looking at him. "I don't know. Maybe that's just the way things are. And don't call me that I'm in seventh grade now," she said. Jokingly she pinched him on his left thigh but didn't fight back. "Ow! What was that for? Oh c'mon you're just a kid and I'm four years older than you. So I can still call you that," he replied rubbing his thigh.   
  
The girl just shrugged giving him a cold look. "All right Kari, sheesh! So when is she arriving? Did she tell you?" Her cold look melted away and was replace with her cute smile. "No, but I'll guess in a week or so. She didn't tell me or maybe she forgot," Kari responded heading towards the door. "Oh sure she didn't tell you," he said in sarcasm then continued, "Probably you just don't want to tell me." "What? Oh come on Tai, I told you I don't know. Stop being such a butt head. Why are you so excited anyway?" she questioned him leaning against the door.   
  
"I'm not that excited. I was just asking," he declared blushing a bit. "Tai you're blushing," Kari coded teasing him. "Shut up!" "Ok fine. So anyway I have to go over T.K.'s house to discuss our school project." "Oh right. I have to go over T.K.'s house to discuss our school project. Sure!" He mimicked rolling his eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes too then exited their room. Sure Tai could be an irksome person. Let alone be a stupid person who just annoys everyone, sometimes. But really he is a caring person, especially when it comes to his sister Kari. They might have some small bickering but that's how siblings are. Truly he loves everyone around him.   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = =   
  
  
A beautiful girl was sitting alone in the pizza parlor. Sora finally adjusted again after 2 weeks. She's glad that she's back home with her friends and her mom. Of course she was happy to see Mimi but she just couldn't stand without seeing the one person she loves. Well she didn't tell HIM yet. Now she's happy she can see him and talk to him once again. "I can't believe I haven't told him yet," She whispered to herself. Someone spoke up from behind. "Haven't told him what?"   
  
Startled she turned her head only to see Tai. "Oh it's you Tai, come sit down." He chuckled, "Well who else did you expect?" Her gaze followed him as he sat across her. "No one really," she responded smiling at him. "So who were you talking about, that "him" huh," he questioned playing with a napkin. Sora blushed a little. She can't tell him now, "Well no one really, just some person." "Oh I see." Sora nodded. Wanting to change the subject she asked him blissfully, "So anything new or interesting maybe?"   
  
He only replied with a no and to her disappointment she looked down. He saw her reaction and finally said something to start a conversation. "So how are you? You've been gone for two months. How was your stay with Mimi?" "Well in the first few weeks I really got lonesome. But then Mimi cheered me up. She took me to see the Statue of Liberty and went to the mall. Of course I didn't want to disappoint her even though I'm still sad. I really miss everyone here," she said pulling her hair back her ears.   
  
"Oh that was nice. Why were you sad?" "I'm…well…it's because um..you wouldn't understand," Sora quickly blurted out. "Did you miss someone in particular? Did you miss me?" She was blushing at the thought of this and then cheerfully she conveyed, "Of course I did you're one of my best friend!" 'No Tai you're more than a best friend to me,' she thought. Tai flustered and nodded bluntly. 'Why does he keep doing that?' she pondered to herself, 'Oh wow, just look at those dreamy chocolate eyes of his.' While doing that she put both of her palms under her chin and stared at him forever. In reality anyway just a couple of minutes. She got this tinkling feeling inside her. Still she kept thinking. 'I just can't bring myself up to you and say I love you Tai. You might reject it.'   
  
Tai noticed the way she was staring at him. Eyes almost half close so dreamily. Then he too began drifting away. 'What could she be thinking? And why is she looking at me like that? Conscience don't tell me that she-oh no. No way! A friend is a friend well best friends that is. To me she's just my childhood friend that's all. Or could I be wrong,' he paused then continued, 'Oh dang! She's beautiful, smart and so lovely. What a babe!' He bit his lip after thinking this. 'You are going berserk Taichi Kamiya!' Sora's pager going off broke the silence.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry to leave you Tai. But I have to go and meet my mother by the flower shop, okay?" Relaxed he replied, "Sure no problem Sora, I'm cool." "All right then bye," she said walking out of the parlor. As fast as lightning she was gone. But then again Tai had a good look at her. "For a girl she does have a perfect figure. Tall, slim, with smooth skin and those nice legs of hers. Good thing she's far from being a tomboy now. She's just perfect!" Realizing what he just said he slapped his forehead.   
  
"Darn it Tai! Now you've lost it. You just don't drool over your best friend and you don't like her. You never did," he repeated to himself. He kept insisting and finally gave up. Inside his head were interwoven (mix) feelings of happiness and doubt about Sora that made him distraught. What was he doing to himself? His digital watch beeped and read 9:15 p.m. By this time his parents were expecting him to be home now. Lively he ambled out of the desolated place heading for home.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
The wind was cool that licked his bid bushy hair. He zipped his jacket and continued walking. The streetlights were dim, but he didn't care. All cars were zooming very fast where he came upon an intersection. In this place, everyone should be careful for there's no telling how fast a car will pass by in a blink of an eye. Many accidents have occurred mostly hit and run. The young lad was familiar with this place however; careful every time he would come by. But there are not threats in the morning. After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, he at length reached his apartment. Slowly Tai turned the cold knob, which was unlocked.   
  
"Mom I'm home! Sorry to be late." His mother took off his jacket and hung it near the door. "Well it's about time you got home. It's already 10:00. Did you eat? Have some soup anyway," Mrs. Kamiya said and turned her back to his son to fix his soup. He pulled a chair and sat down. "Here you go. If you want some more there's plenty on the stove. Help yourself." With that she left and went to pick up her laundry. How tasty was the soup was as he sipped it slowly. Kari ventured out of her room and sat down beside his brother with a magazine in her hand. She flipped the pages one by one shaking her head from side to side.   
  
No one spoke until Tai slurped loudly. "Ahem…mind to say excuse me?" she teased. "What for?" Irritated she ignored it, "Nothing, why come home so late?" He set aside his bowl and didn't bother for seconds. "Oh let's just say I bumped into Sora and sort of chat a little. We were at the parlor or at least she was alone and I thought I should accompany her." After reaching the end of the page she closed the article.   
  
"Really? So what'd you two talk about?" Smugly he answered, "Do you really need to know? Boy, you're one nosy kid aren't you?" "So what if I am nosy. C'mon tell me," she responded getting a bit excited. "We just talked how it was like when she was with Mimi and how the place look like. Now you happy?" he asked in sarcasm. "Yes," now I'm going to sleep. "Okay Kari good night and sweet dreams." "Sure same here," she said. Then she walked over to her brother who kissed her on her forehead and hugged him before entering the room. Where the horrific visions will soon begin……..  
  
  
  
TBC: Part 2 will be up soon. How soon? I have no clue, when I'm done. ^_^ So anyway please read and review. If I get several (is that much to ask?) then I'll post it as soon as I can.…… Te, hee!  



	2. TR 2

Well here it is the second part. What exactly will show on Kari's dreams? You have to read it to find out. Please leave a review it means a lot to me if you do. It actually encourages me to go on. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
True Reveries: Part 2  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
"Tai are you still awake?" Kari softly asked. He moaned and stirred. "What Kari? Go to bed."   
  
"Well good night." It was now 12:30; she pulled up her blanket besieging her shivering body. 'Wonder why it's so cold tonight,' she thought. This was true usually she doesn't shiver this bad. She got up to check if the window was close. 'Hmm...it's close. But why is it so cold? Brrr,' she whispered holding her shoulders. After that she went to see if the heater was on.   
  
"Well the heater's on and it seems to be working. I wonder what's going on? The weather is probably messed up," she said and scaled back to her bed. At first it was hard for her to fall asleep. She tossed and turned here and there. She even tried to sleep on her stomach. Then she lay on her side who was able to find peace.   
  
A couple of hours passed and she began to have a dream, a dream that would terrify her; perhaps it might be someone's fate. But all images will be very blurry only seeing the contour of objects or human beings for it's only a glimpse of the coming days.   
  
The Dream.........pay attention carefully.  
  
It all started with a group of people, they were teens, laughing and chatting. This was just normal although in it something is bound to come up that will cause this to happen, possibly. She (Kari) could sort of proclaim the images but it was so hard to tell. There was an intense flash of light and a new scene was witnessed.   
  
It was on a dim intersection with two guys talking. The lights wavered several times as it got darker. The wind made both people's hair sway swiftly. Maybe one of them was persuading another but the 'other' defies it. Then another flash, the image was larger.   
  
It was a close up of a beautiful girl, but by now it was still hard to see her clearly. There seem to be tears falling down the girl's cheeks.   
  
"How could you?" the girl said as it echoed inside Kari's head. Kari moaned as she tossed and turned, as she was saying "no" several times. She twitched her head side to side and vice versa. The room was cooler and she wrapped herself once more in search of warmth.   
  
Another flash of light was taken.   
This time the lonely girl was running towards the threatening direction. Kari could see her back with blurry surroundings following her.   
  
"No don't go there. It's too dangerous, someone stop her!" her voice echoed in her sleep grasping her hand tightly on her fuzzy blanket. Immediately there were cold sweats that revealed on her forehead, cheeks, nose and her neck. Every moment of her dream her sweat became intense. It was too late for the girl, she turned to the right and there was a long blast of a truck horn approaching the innocent victim. She thought she could make it safely by outrunning the truck; it went the opposite way. She was hit by it on the left front side of the enormous rig. The eighteen-wheeler skidded as the girl was knock down. The scene replayed with the blast of horn for several times as it slowly faded away.............  
  
* * * * *   
  
"No, no! She can't be! Someone help her," she screamed louder, herself was uncontrollably tossing in every direction and clutched on her blanket firmly as if someone is trying to pull her away.   
"Kari, Kari wake up," Tai gently shook her but enough to wake her.   
  
Her eyes shot open as tears streamed down and she scanned the room. Glad to see her brother's face, quickly she sat up and hugged him tightly enough to choke him. Tai didn't mind, Kari needed him. She sobbed until he soothed her.   
"Ssh. It's okay Kari I'm here." Her head was on his chest still stunned.   
  
"No Tai, i-i-it- it was horrible. So scary that it seems someone died. I don't know if she lived," she said in her crooked voice.   
  
Stroking Kari's head gently with his hand he questioned, "Who was she Kari? Tell me."   
  
"I-I don't know Tai. It was all blurry and fuzzy. It was so hard to tell. But I felt as if I knew her well. Everyone was there too. All looked so familiar yet I don't know. Could it be predicting the future?" she asked looking up at her brother.   
  
"Well Kari dreams are dreams. It might not come true, but the good ones will. Go to sleep." She looked up to his smiling face anticipating to see hope. She couldn't bring herself to even try and smile. After her crying stop both of them resumed sleeping. What happened though? Who is this mysterious anonymous girl? Could Kari be actually foreshadowing the future? Could Tai be right about good dreams coming true?   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Hey Kari. Is something bothering you?" the ever-caring T.K. questioned as he sat beside her in class. She looked troublesome.   
  
In a hush tone she answered, "My dream. I can't help it T.K." she gazed at him worriedly. "It keeps replaying and everyday it gets stronger and stronger. I can sense it."   
  
T.K. tried to console her, "That was three nights ago. It will probably wear out. Don't worry about it."   
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe you're right T.K., thanks for the help." With that she smiled and turned away from him.   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Meanwhile at the senior high school, the four friends were eating and chatting in the cafeteria.   
  
"So anything new anyone?" Sora asked while taking a bite out of her sandwich.   
  
Erratically Tai shot back, "Nothing for me. How 'bout you Matt?" Rolling his eyes he said, "Well not much. Except I'm tired of those girls chasing me every time after my band. What about you Izzy?"   
  
"Who? Me?" he uttered pointing at himself. "Not at the moment, just computer stuff and all." Just then both Tai and Sora at the same time held their hands out for some chip. The chip was centralized. They didn't notice until they had each other's hand. Both of them blushed and Sora looked away. Tai hung his head low blushing like mad.   
  
"Oo, oo, ooo! Sora and Tai are blushing! This is VERY interesting," Matt commented. Sora's head perked up. "Matt! What are YOU trying to imply?" she asked as if she didn't know. "Sora, don't play dumb," he shot back and winked at her.   
  
"I might add, Tai is blushing too," Izzy said.   
  
"Hey! I mean hey, I'm not," Tai declared keeping cool. "All right here's the deal I'll make Tai like Sora," Matt blabbed sipping his soda. WHACK! Tai hit him on the head. "You are not entering my love life nor going to ruin it," he shot back. "Ow! It's just a speech. Jeez! Now I've got a lump."   
  
"All right you two break it up," Sora suggested and everyone stopped.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
After school, T.K. kindly walked Kari home thinking she needed company. If only there's something he could do for her to stop her worries. Nothing came into his mind. Finally, the two friends reached Kari's apartment and halted at the door.  
  
She smiled at her best friend staring into his sapphire eyes. "Thanks a lot T.K. for walking me home. I hope I wasn't any trouble to you. It's just-well I was so scared today."   
  
T.K. too, smiled and responded, "That's all right. You know I'd do anything to cheer you up. You're special to me. To tell you the truth, I was really concerned about you this morning."   
  
With those words Kari's heart almost flipped and she was so touched. She immediately hugged him not wanting to let go. The young boy did have feelings for her. She was alluring and most of the time full of zest. The girl let go of him but before saying good bye she gave a perfect kiss on his lips. Not too long or not too short but a perfect one. They were in a deep embrace as T.K. enjoyed this moment; Kari too was enjoying it all the way. For once it felt as if both of them were in heaven. Then the pair parted.   
  
"Thanks T.K. for being with me when I needed someone. You always understand me." T.K. blushed hard he thought he was going to faint. "Well yeah. I guess I-I-I'll see ya tomorrow then," he said almost stuttering. Then he turned around heading for home. Kari tried to open the door but surprisingly Tai opened it from the inside. She flustered thinking he might have heard everything, thankfully he didn't.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
After dinner, Kari's worries about her reveries deteriorated every second. She was in total chaos, mentally. Thinking it might go away she went outside the balcony for some fresh air where she found her loving brother gazing at those glistening stars.  
  
"Hey Kari, aren't you cold?" In a sad voice she replied, "No Tai. Listen, I haven't told you my whole dream and it scares me so much."   
  
"Well ok, but hurry up. I have to meet Matt by the intersection."   
  
Hearing the word 'intersection' her head perked up. 'Intersection. That's what I'm afraid of,' she thought. "Not at this hour and you know it's dangerous there," she said to him.   
  
"C'mon Kari I always pass by there and I'm always safe, what are you going to tell me?"   
  
Slowly she took a deep breath and told the story. Tai was silent for a moment. "Don't worry, after tonight it will all be over." Nervously she tried to persuade her brother not to go, but he refused. "Kari you should sleep. It's getting late and you're probably just tired." The young girl defied all of this.   
  
"No Tai don't go! I have a bad feeling about this. Not tonight." Again he didn't listen and told her he'd be back in a couple of hours.   
  
"Go to bed Kari," he said and walked out. "Oh Tai don't be stubborn," she whispered. Sleepily she went inside her room and climbed on her bed. Once again the atmosphere grew cold as she covered herself with dozens of blankets. Soon she fell asleep, for now she's in serenity but beware in the passing hours, for the moment of danger is at hand.  
  
  
  
End of Part 2: TBC....I'm hoping that you're understanding all this. I think this is really important for the next part. And try to guess who's in the dream if you can. Tell me what you think of this so far. Please R&R. See ya!  
  



	3. TR 3

Next part of the story. Sorry it took a long time since I had a lot of trouble w/ my computer. I had to retype it. What are you waiting for? Read!  
  
  
  
True Reveries: Part 3  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
Tai was shivering in the cold damp night. In a moment he finally spotted Matt near the intersection that was also shivering. Matt said mockingly, "What took you so long? I almost froze here."   
  
Sarcastically he answered, "Well then that'll be good. Let's just get this over with."   
'Oh man I hope it's not about Sora. If it is I'll have to deny it. This isn't the right time to tell him about my personal life,' he thought.   
  
"Fine. So confess to me, do you really and truly love Sora?" he asked. 'Oh shit!' Tai thought. "I already told you earlier NO! Why do you keep asking? Do YOU like anyone?" he remarked. His companion simply smirked. "What do you care! This is about you not me you moron! Don't you know that she loves you?"   
  
"You're bluffing! She doesn't like me or even loves me," Tai shot back. Matt squinted and raised a brow. "You're stupid you know."   
  
"And you're an idiot," Tai hollered. He grimaced at him, "Oh really? What about Mimi? She isn't a ditz anymore; she's grown up. Thank God she's not whining anymore and not so stubborn!"   
  
Matt defended his friend who's not here, "Don't talk about your friend like that!" "Oh so you DO like her! Ahh.."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Meanwhile, Sora sneaked out of her house and decided to tell Tai her feelings. It's really bothering her and she want this to be over. She knew Tai wouldn't mind if she came home late and she'll need a lot of guts to do it.   
  
Anyhow the freezing night didn't stop her. The breeze ran through her short, auburn dangling hair. She was almost there seeing the intersection. At long last, she reached her destination, but she halted at the corner.   
  
Before approaching the curb she was curious about the two muffling voices she heard. It seems they were arguing. There was a wall that brink the whole block. Being nosy as a kitten she listened to their conversation. Sometimes the streetlights flickered after every five minutes. She was surprised that her beloved is out on the night.   
  
Tai stated in a harsh voice, "You don't like her eh? Well what about Sora?"   
  
"Hey, you already took her and besides you have feelings for her anyway," Matt shot back.   
  
Sora giggled and thought to herself, 'That's right Matt. Tai's mine.'  
  
"So that's it Matt. You also had feelings for her. Well then you can keep her for yourself. She's yours!" 'Oh what am I saying?' Tai thought, 'He'll know I'm joking. I can't give her away. What did I just say?' "Go ahead Matt, I don't like her anyway! Just look at her, she's a tomboy! Who in the world would like her? Plus she's not the right girl for me. I don't like her!"   
  
Sora was so shocked, she was flabbergasted. 'Why would he say this to me? He was so nice a-a-and kind when he was with me. Why Tai?' she pondered. Streams of tears began flowing down her soft gentle cheeks. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, she might as well die than to live up through this. It paralyzed her.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = Kari's Room = = = = = = = = =  
  
Her nightmare began. There was silence in her room as darkness engulfed the whole entire place.   
  
She started calling her brother's name in her sleep, "No Tai, don't do it. Come home Tai." Once more her room became cold, the wind outside blew harshly.   
  
= = = = = = = = = = Intersection = = = = = = = = =   
  
Sora, with all her guts disclosed herself in front of the two lads. "How dare you say those harsh words about me Tai! And you lied about telling me I was a special 'friend'. What did you do that for? I thought we were best friends...I guess I was wrong."   
  
Tai was stunned at this and said, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous here and I was just kidding. I didn't mean a word I said, I swear. Sora please..."   
  
She gawked in disgust, "LIAR! If only you knew why I'm here. To tell you that I love you. I love you so much and now this? You're a fake! I should have never believed you!"  
  
= = = = = = = = =   
  
Kari was enveloped by cold sweat and uttered, "Sora...Tai...Matt...the dream. No watch out." It was happening, the moment that will determine Sora's fate.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Sora in tears cried out, "I hate you Tai!" Without hesitation she ran off heading the "other" way. In the dark place she took off as fast as she could, she didn't care what would happen next. Sora just wanted to get away from all this, to get away from the pain that's hurting her.   
  
"Go after her Tai," Matt demanded. Tai immediately followed her calling out, "Come back Sora! It's dangerous there! A car might hit you! Sora come back!"   
  
'I don't care,' she whispered to herself still going, 'I don't care anymore!' Her quick pacing slowed Tai and sure enough Sora turned to the right. In the distance there came a blurry light. She still ran and the light came closer and closer and a long blast of the terrifying horn echoed.  
  
Sora's eyes widened and screamed so loud that everyone in the neighborhood could've woken up.  
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
Kari on the other hand was tossing and turning vigorously on her bed. Her sweat dripped more on her forehead and on her neck. "No, no, nooooo! SORA!" In an instant she was in a sitting position, panting, her heart was pounding endlessly and her head spinning.   
  
She put her hand on her chest and started crying. "No, Sora..I can feel it! Please don't! This cannot be happening." The window swung open as a gust of wind whistled causing her lampshade to shatter. Startled she turned around to see the broken furnace. She put her hand on the side of her head and yelled, "NOOOOO!"  
  
= = = = = = = = =   
  
At the same time Tai yelled horribly running, "Sora watch out!!!" as he held his hands out. It was too late for him and mostly Sora; he didn't have time to save her. The truck came strictly fast and the driver didn't have enough time to stop. He saw him all right, but it was just too fast. The truck hit her on the left front side of it. At this moment everything motioned slowly as if timed slowed down.   
  
Sora saw it coming and she knew it was too late. She felt the beam of the bright lights in her eyes and the cold metal hit her body. She was horrified, she couldn't move; her body froze. Her head flung backwards and instantly her whole body collapsed to the uneven pavement. Everything hurts even more than what Tai had said. The truck skidded until it came to a stop.   
  
"Sora, talk to me please," he repeated over and over aiding to her side. Sora last saw Tai's face as her surroundings went all black. In total darkness. She became unconscious. He cradled her so that her face is now closer to him. Slowly he caressed her cheeks. He looked at his friend, no, his love. What has happened? Why did it have to happen? Whose fault was it?   
  
He checked her pulse, 'Good she still have a pulse,' although it's very slow. He started to cry and hugged her tightly and whispered through her ears, "Please Sora don't die. I need you, please wake up." He cried endlessly. Why Sora? What has she done? 'It was me..it was my fault.' He sobbed even more as Matt showed up and called an ambulance on a near by phone booth.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, helps on the way," he said as he stood beside the crying Tai and almost lifeless Sora...  
  
  
End of Part 3  
  
  
Part 4 is on they way. I'm still editing it and adding some more stuff. Will Sora survive? What will happen? Find out next time........Please read and review! See y'all soon. ^_~  
  



	4. TR: 4

Well what'd you know? I got the next part. After strangling with my computer I won! Just to let you know I don't own Digimon or its characters but only the plot. Thanks for the reviews I got! On with the story!  
  
True Reveries: Part 4  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
The doctor shut the door behind him and walked over to the group of anxious teens. Their head perked up as they heard his footsteps approaching. Worriedly Tai stood up and questioned him, "Will she be all right? Tell me! Will she?!"   
  
Fixing his glasses and flipping the pages of his tablet sadly he replied, "Well the truth is she might have a less chance of surviving."  
  
"Damn it!" he hollered and punched the wall. "Tai, take it easy," Kari comforted his brother. "How can I?"   
  
"Do you have anything else to say doctor?" Izzy asked walking up to him. "Yes, she's unconscious and we don't know when or if she'll wake up. She has a broken hip, three broken ribs, a big gash on her right thigh, and a punctured left lung. Also she has scratches and bruises. But we'll see what we can do," the doctor stated hopelessly.  
  
"Thank you doctor. We'll call you if we need help or one of the nurses," Izzy called after him as he headed for the lobby.   
  
All of them entered the cold, quiet room. It was very plain inside, for there was a window on the right side, a couple of chairs and there lies Sora's bed in the middle. Also the room was all white everywhere you turn. Kari set the flowers down beside the bed on the stand. She sat down on her left side as Tai sat on Sora's right. He saw the tubes going in and out of the bed sheets; there were a lot of them. He kept staring on the heart monitor hoping that it wouldn't go flat, that she will live. He didn't know what to do, he was so shocked. Sora's breathing became a labored breathing; she had a horizontal oxygen tube on her nose.  
  
"Oh, this is all my fault Kari. I should've listened to you. If I did, none of this would've happen," he said taking Sora's hand into his, he then kissed it closing his eyes as tears came rolling down.  
  
Matt came over and rested a hand on Tai's shoulder. "No Tai, it's my fault too. I shouldn't have told you to come. I'm very sorry." Tai didn't replied, he looked at his sister.  
  
"Have faith Tai, don't lose hope. We all care about her," Kari declared trying to smile but she gave up and started crying. T.K. was there to support her as they hugged.  
  
"Don't worry, she's resting for now. But we don't know the answer to her life. We just have to wait," Izzy pointed out standing on the foot of the bed.   
  
"He's right, there's nothing we can do but wait," T.K. said.  
  
"No! There must be something that we can do!"  
  
"What Tai? Can't you see? We're not doctors! We're all worried, she's our friend. Our best friend," Kari answered standing up.  
  
"Don't start a fight now," Matt directed.   
  
"You're right, I'm sorry Kari," he responded as she sat down again.  
  
"That's all right Tai, we all just can't believe what happened to her," T.K. added.  
  
3 Days later...   
  
"She's still unconscious?" Matt asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, every minute her breathing gets harder. I'm afraid she won't make it," Tai replied. Only him, Matt and Kari were there today since the others have their own business to do.  
  
"Have faith Tai, don't lose hope," Kari said.  
  
"I got a call from Mimi the other day and told her what happened."  
  
"Really? What did she say, what was her reaction?" he asked not looking up to him.  
  
"She was shocked and was crying. I tried to comfort her, but she was just hysterical," he said grabbing a chair.  
  
"I sure knows how Mimi feels, losing her best friend. Of course, it's shocking to hear," Kari answered sadly.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment; the heart monitor was the only thing making a sound. Kari has kept her eye on it through out the whole time until it changed.  
  
"Look you guys, the monitor's slowing down," she declared jerking her head up. Tai did the same as he too looked at it closer.  
  
"(gasp) No, no. Please Sora, don't do this to me, c'mon you'll live!" he said holding her hand worriedly.  
  
"I think we better call the doctor! I'll go," Matt stated as he sprinted out.  
  
"Kari she's in trouble, her heart rate's decreasing!"  
  
"I know Tai, but I don't know what to do," she hollered nervously.  
  
A few minutes later…..  
  
"All right move aside," the doctor said shoving Tai out of the way. The two other nurses were on each of Sora's side. One was taking her blood pressure; the other assisting the doctor. He put on his stethoscope and began examining Sora's breathing.  
  
"We have a condition here, let's go people move it fast," he yelled. He stepped out the area and to the corner to get some things.  
  
"Is she going to make it?" Tai asked worriedly.  
  
"We'll see what we can do son."  
  
"Doctor, the monitor!" one of the nurse said. Everyone watched as the screen began to deplete. Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeep……. Everyone gasped. The monitor presently stopped. Tai ran over to Sora's aid.  
  
"Doctor do something she-it stopped!" he yelled frantically.  
  
"Please excuse us," he said. The other nurse cut open Sora's gown and she rubbed on some gel on two separate small rectangular metals connected to the equipment they have brought in.  
  
"We're ready," she declared and handed him the device.  
  
"Hold her nurse," he said as he was rubbing the two metals together and afterwards placed it on her chest. "Clear! (Boom)" Sora jolted up as nothing happened. "1…2…3…Clear! (Boom)" Nothing. He did it several times looking up at the monitor.  
  
"C'mon it's not too late, adjust the pressure higher!" the doctor demanded.  
  
Kari was crying over Matt's shoulders. Tai didn't know what to do, he covered his mouth and started crying underneath. He couldn't take it anymore. He can't bear to see that Sora's dead. Inside him he was exploding into a million pieces. Without hesitation he ran out of the room as fast as he could.   
  
"Tai come back!" Kari yelled after him.  
  
"Let him go Kari, let him go," he said, his voice shaking.  
  
***   
  
He ran as fast as he could away from the building. His tears trailed behind him as the sun reached its highest peak. Tai ran farther until he halted at a nearby church, panting. He thought he could find refuge there so he went in. His eyes became wild as he saw the most magnificent stained glass windows. The inside of the church was so beautiful, though it was empty, without people. He walked on the first pew near the bottom of the cross and kneeled down.  
  
"Dear Lord, please let Sora live. She's my everything. I'm sorry for the things that I've done, just bring her back," he prayed his voice shaking. He's sobbing, harder than before.   
  
"Please let her live. It'll be the greatest thing that will ever come to me. I just want her back. I truly love her." He then heard footsteps after his short arrival. Tai looked up to see a priest looking down to him.  
  
"What is the matter young lad? Why are you weeping?" the priest asked.  
  
"Someone was in an accident and in the hospital everything just stopped. I don't think she could make it," he said.  
  
"Do you believe in miracles?" he asked as he sat down near the boy.  
  
"How can I when nothing has happened to me yet?"  
  
"Have faith in the being above. If you truly believe then perhaps she might get a second chance," he declared smiling.  
  
"I don't know father, this is the first time that's ever happened to me. I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Don't 'know'? Don't 'think'? You SHOULD do it. Your loved one needs your help the most. Put your trust in Him, He may pity on what you're going through right now," the priest said getting up.  
  
"Thank you father. Maybe you're right," Tai said.  
  
"You're welcome my boy. I must go now. Do not worry I will pray for her too. If you want you can stay for a while," with that he was gone.   
  
"If I put my trust in you, will you bring her back?" he said staring up at the statue of the cross. Immediately the sun shone through the stained glass window besieging him with great light. He felt the warmth and started to head out the sanctuary.  
  
  
End of Part 4  
  
I'm sorry to leave you hanging again. Is Sora truly dead? Who knows. What will happen on the next part? Will she come back to the land of the living? What will be Tai's reaction? You'll find out…… Please READ and REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  



	5. TR: 5

Hey! Thank you for the reviews that I received! Sorry this took such a long time. I was really very busy and this is the only time that I finally was free. I'm also sorry for the delay, but hey, at least the next part is up. So enjoy and please read and review.  
  
True Reveries: Part 5  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
"What is this place?" the anonymous girl asked. She was very pretty, perhaps as beautiful as an angel. She wore a long, white, petite sleeveless dress; she was walking, walking towards what seemed to be a garden. Upon entering the magnificent place, her eyes grew wild. Gasping at the sight. There were fields of roses, violets, lilies and other perfect flowers with comforting fragrance.   
  
The lush green grass swiveled beneath her feet as a slight breeze blew licking her hair and skin. It was but a warm, gentle wind. She inhaled and felt the warmness of it absorbing the scent of the flowers. Closing her eyes, she thought that this was the perfect place she could have ever been. When she re-opened her hazel eyes, there among the grass, she saw the most beautiful red rose. It was alone, with its pure redness, she slowly ambled towards it, her eye concentrating on it. Kneeling down she picked it up and smelled the fragrance and held it close to her.  
  
"I wish I know where I am. I wish my friends were here to see this. This must be the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. I don't think I will ever want to leave this place," she said softly.  
  
"This is the most beautiful garden of all, yet it is sacred," another voice said softly. It was a young woman; she too was pretty wearing a white dress similar to the other "anonymous" girl. She saw the girl stood up and spun around to face her, holding the single rose.  
  
"Isn't that rose perfect, my dear Sora?" she asked referring to what Sora held. Sora returned her with a quizzical expression.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I know everything yet I need to know more. Don't be afraid Sora, I'm not going to hurt you. As a matter of fact I'm here to help you. My name is Celest. I live here for a long time now. And I know exactly what you've been through," she answered walking up to her. Sora felt relieved about this, but there's something more that needs explaining. Celest smiled at her and in a blink of an eye, both of them were in another environment. Everything was dark except for a bright image that was in front of them. The image glowed revealing a person sitting alone with a single rose.  
  
"Why are we here? And where exactly am I? What IS this place?" Sora questioned looking at her. She simply smiled and spoke.  
  
"Bear with me for now. Your questions will be answered soon. Do you not recognize that person over there? He, I would think, is the most important person in your life." Sora fell silent for a while as she tried to read her memories. Celest is right, there was something very familiar about him, too familiar for the matter.  
  
"I think I do. But I don't want to find out," Sora stated staring back at the rose while frowning. Deep inside her she knew that person.  
  
"I know you know him well. You can't hide it from me. Why, is it because it's Tai?"   
  
Her head jerked up and looked at Celest strangely. She studied her as Celest smiled soothingly.   
  
"Look Sora, the reason why I'm doing this is to give you your chance. I may not be the one in charge but I went through the same fate and this is how I ended up. I blew my opportunity when I had the chance, I don't want this to happen to you."  
  
Sora didn't know what to do or say. She was confused in all this. 'Am I truly dead? Is this why it's happening?' she questioned herself. "What good will it do if I return? Don't you see why this happened? He doesn't need me anymore! He doesn't love me and I've decided not to feel the same for him," she responded, her voice then falls back to her normal tone. Accidentally she pricked her hand on the rode thorns. The rose fell as the petals detached growing old until it vanished before reaching the ground. Blood streamed down her hand.  
  
"What just occurred?" she asked staring at Celest worriedly.  
  
"It is a sign. Truly, your mind is saying not to return; your heart tells you the real answer. Do not let your mind fool you, listen to your heart. If you do, you won't regret everything I've said," Celest replied smiling, tucking some of Sora's hair behind her ear. Why is she doing this? Could she be right? Again she was silent, thinking that Celest could be right. In a moment her bleeding hand healed.  
  
"May I ask?" Sora said looking at her.  
  
"What is it?" she answered with that gentle smile of hers.  
  
"Is this heaven? Or a dream that shows answers to my questions?"  
  
"You need not know what this place is. All you need to know is that someone who loves you so much is waiting for you back home. Follow your heart Sora. You really love him and he loves you back, more than you can ever think of. He is crushed without you and vulnerable," Celest stated calmly.  
  
"But I don't think I'm ready to go," Sora declared.  
  
"And I don't think that you're ready to be here either. It's not your time, and if it were I wouldn't be here. Now go to him, he needs you," she commanded pointing to the bright figure. Without hesitation, Sora slowly walked forward towards it. In between she would turn her head to see Celest smiling. She ventured more until she reached the last step. Before going in she turned around once more, this time the last.  
  
"Thank you Celest, for helping me. Now it is clear. I won't forget you," Sora said waving.  
  
"Go, go to him. I'll be here waiting for the right time. Perhaps we'll meet again." With that Sora turned and ventured in the image. The light slowly faded as it went in swirls. Only a spark of it remained until it disappeared. Sora's going home, her soul living once more. This is her second chance.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Kari," a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" she answered.  
  
"Kari (echo), Kari (echo), it's me (echo), I've come back (echo)," the gentle voice answered getting louder and clearer. Kari didn't know what to do. She was in a heavenly place and the voice made her confused.  
  
"What do you want from me? Get away!" she yelled.  
  
"It's me Kari, Sora. I've come back," Sora said from behind putting a hand on Kari's shoulder. Quickly she spun, gasped at who she saw smiling.  
  
"Sora," she spoke softly, "Is it really you? But we all thought that you didn't make it." Kari started to cry for joy, she couldn't believe that Sora's alive and immediately hugged her.....   
  
"Kari, Kari wake up," a deep voice said. It was Tai, he shook her gently but enough to wake her up. She tossed and turned a couple of times. She positioned herself on her left. Slowly she opened her eyes only to see her brother's smiling face. Remembering what she dreamt, quickly she sat up, her eyes focusing on him.  
  
"Tai!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa kiddo! Slow down, you just woke up," he chuckled. Kari placed both her hands on each of her brother's shoulder and shook him. "Tai! My dream! It felt real!"  
  
"What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
"No, it's Sora and she was in my dream and she said that she had her second chance and that she'd come back to us!" she exaggerated and gasped for air. Hearing Sora's name, Tai became silent.  
  
"Look Kari, I don't know if she made it. When you came home you said she didn't."  
  
"I don't know Tai, but this time, this dream, it could be real! I can feel it. Let's go to the hospital," she suggested.  
  
"I do hope she made it."  
  
"Have faith Tai, if you love her you'd do anything."  
  
"All right, we'll go after breakfast," he spoke and left the room.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
After a brisk walk from the bus stop, the twosome entered the hospital and finally reached Sora's room. Slowly he turned the cold knob and hurriedly went in as Kari followed behind. Tai was careful not to damage the single rose that he bought earlier; he put it on the table. He sat on her right side and Kari on the left. Tai held Sora's hand and kissed it. Kari on the other hand watched him and the monitor. Then something wonderful started happening, the heart bolts started increasing slowly then fast. It was beating normal again. Kari gasped as she stood.  
  
He gawked at her but felt Sora's hand twitch. He can't believe it. He held her hand tighter until her head started tossing a bit.  
  
"Mm..mm," Sora moaned as her eyes fluttered and shot open. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital, with me and Kari," he said blissfully almost crying. Kari was just silent but she too was joyous.  
  
"Tai," she said and smiled. "What happened?" He helped her sat up and Tai spoke. "It's a long story but I'm truly sorry. Here, I bought this rose for you." He handed it to her and she received it. She gasped remembering where she saw this pure red rose. She took the rose slowly and stared at for about an eternity or so.  
  
"It's...it's wonderful Tai, I love it," she replied looking up at him as she hugged him. Kari left the room to give them privacy.   
  
"Sora, I love you so much. I was so scared when I almost lost you. The doctor said you didn't have any chance but they were wrong. I'm so sorry. I love you," he whispered to her ears. Sora pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"I don't love you Tai, I ALREADY loved you since the moment I saw you. I loved you for a long time and I still do," she said. Tai caressed her face and said, "I won't let anything happen to you again. I'm not going to lose you." He cupped her chin and slowly they closed in as their lips touched. It was the sweetest, passionate kiss that they've shared and surely more will come. They were locked into a deep embrace...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Several weeks later.......  
  
"Tai hon! Your father and I won't be back until midnight! And make sure Kari comes home after her date with Takeru!" his mother hollered from the hallway. "And don't forget to pick up Sora from the hospital."  
  
"Oh right, I almost forgot, today she gets out. I better freshen up before I see her. Hmm...it sure is boring to be alone in your own house. Might as well take a shower," he said getting off the couch. He took off his shirt revealing his muscular bare chest and headed for the shower. Ten minutes later he came out and went to his room to put fresh clothes on.   
  
Outside his apartment an anonymous person was approaching and stopped by his door. The stranger looked down on the doorknob and thought, 'I hope he's home.' The person thought it was locked but surprisingly it wasn't. Sora, to be revealed, crept inside finding herself alone.   
  
"Maybe he's in his room. I'll go check," she whispered to herself. She advanced to his door but before even holding the knob, out came Tai looking surprised to see her.   
  
Cheerfully he said, "Sora! What are you doing here? I mean to say was, you should still be in bed." She grinned at him and smiled, "Tai, I'm sick of that damn hospital. Everything's white, and besides I wanted to see you more than ever." Unexpectedly, she threw herself to him both hugging each other endlessly.  
  
She buried her face to his chest and sniffed his new shirt. "Did you just take a shower? You smell sooo good!"  
  
"Yeah, just for you," he shot back. She flushed bright red. "Really? Oh I love you forever and ever."  
  
"Me too Sora. Me too," he replied stroking her hair with his nimble fingers. Then again the couple were in each other's gaze. Instinctively, they ventured to each other until their lips once again touched. This time it was a more passionate kiss than the first. Sora pressed her body against Tai's tightly; her hand grasping his back. Her hands behind him motioned up and down, in every way. Tai on the other hand held her by the waist. Both of them were enjoying this very moment. Their eyes shut as Sora slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues played together, exploring every bit of hers and his. Lasting for what seemed to be like eternity, finally they parted to grasped for some air.   
  
"Tai always be by my side, now and through out eternity," she implored.   
  
"I promise I will Sora. I love you. You're my everything," he answered.  
  
"So how 'bout getting somethin' to eat? It's on me. Say yes and it's a date," he offered. Giving her fullest smile gleefully she answered, "A date it is!" Tai linked his arm around hers and opened the door for her. "You really are a gentleman," Sora stated. "They don't call me Tai Kamiya for nothing." She chuckled and said, "And a real charmer, my love."  
  
  
Ta-da!!......wait a minute! Is this REALLY the end??? I think not! No this is not the last chapter! Heh-heh...just when you thought it was a happy ending huh. Well, I've decided to do something more to it. So you will just have to wait what the NEXT chapter will contain all righty? Well, that's all for now! Please read and review! THANKS A BUNCH! 


End file.
